Wonder Why
by Silver Miracles
Summary: Jinx Kid Flash one shot and song fic yes, another one! Jinx unwittingly admits love while in a flower shop.


Here's another J/KF one-shot for you! Haha, winter break makes for plenty of writing time.  
I don't own Teen Titans or "Make Me Love You" by Jessica Andrews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wonder Why...**

She tried to imagine how things would look in a blur now. Tried to see things as he would; the passing sights, so quick and lovely. Jinx now walked through a flower shop because the smells were calming. And after all...she'd always had a thing for roses...

How on earth had he known? Why! It almost made Jinx angry that Flash was so quick about everything. He had figured her out in, well, a flash. She really could do better than she was right now. She could have left with him...Grr. Jinx did not enjoy this constant fluttering in her heart. Last time it had come, things went bad.

_I had a happy heart of stone _

_No voice to answer but my own _

_Now I want more from the night _

_Since you waltzed into my life _

_You couldn't leave well enough alone_

He should have just stayed put in that stupid cage. She should have been impressing Madame Rouge. If he had stayed in his stupid cage stupidly, then the stupid dry sandwich wouldn't have been in the way of...um...something not so stupid? Jinx cringed at where her thoughts were turning rapidly.

That had happened two months ago. And Jinx, though reluctant to admit it, always tried to keep an eye out for the telltale blur.

He shouldn't have given her that rose, Jinx thought with a sigh. It made her think too much.

_Why out of all the people in this world _

_Why did you set your sights and single out this girl _

_Oh...why did you have to go and make me love you_

Okay, so she wasn't in love with him or anything. The butterflies she got when she saw him in that warehouse, hair soaked and legs exhausted? Nothing. The warm feeling that sprang through her when she held that rose in its crystal vase? Who cared.

But his words...they undoubtedly stuck with her. Jinx could lie about everything else, but not this fact. Jinx couldn't even lie about the feelings that came with the roses. Everything she was denying would remain very true, no matter how she tried to wheedle out of it.

That was why she was here, smelling the roses, and not back at the Hive Five base. She wasn't sure if she was going to return. She could, in fact, do so much better...

_In an instant sweet and strange _

_Everything about me changed _

_Whether I want to or not _

_I come to you with all I've got _

_And I'll never be the same_

So this was what love felt like.

Crud.

_Why out of all the people in this world _

_Why did you set your sights and single out this girl _

_Oh... why did you have to go and make me love you _

_Tell me why_

And so that was it. She admitted it.

"Jinx," she said to herself, missing the gust of wind that burst in," I guess you're in love with Flash." A flower petal flew by her ear, softly grazing her cheek. Jinx bent down to pick it up, but was stopped by a familiar voice...

"I'm flattered," he said teasingly. "It's not every day someone's in love with me." The pink haired girl clapped a hand to her mouth and slowly turned around. There was her redheaded guy. He came at the worst times.

"I-I didn't mean it," she finally stuttered.

But Flash only stepped forward and leaned towards her. "Well if you didn't I don't either," he said.

Jinx kissed him right then and there, in the middle of the flying rose petals in the flower shop. After all, she reasoned, why lie to herself when the truth is so much better?

_Maybe this is just a dream _

_Or maybe this was meant to be _

_I just pinch myself and wonder why..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I enjoy writing Flash/Jinx one-shots. Can you tell? haha

-Silver Miracles


End file.
